


Atypical

by FangirlKing



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Curses, Drowning, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Twins, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Full Moon, Human!Mori, M/M, Marriage Bonds, Mild Language, Mild Suicide, Multi, Other, Spring!Hikaru, Vampires, Werewolf!Tamaki, Winter!Kaoru, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, cursed!Haruhi, fae, its not real death, light death, vampire!Honey, werewolfs, witch!Kyouya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKing/pseuds/FangirlKing
Summary: Haruhi knows that the other hosts have a secret. But she’s not going to push. Not when she has a secret of her own.Meanwhile, our favorite hosts are working through their schoolwork and work with the host club and trying to get through puberty without anything blowing up or anyone dying. It’s really harder then it should be.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Fujioka Ryouji | Ranka, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki, The Ouran High School Host Club & Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. Drowning

Haruhi knew that the host club was keeping something from her. She had only recently realized this because her boys were becoming more obvious about it. She could tell that they wanted to tell her. She knew that they wanted to. But she assumed that whatever it was, they couldn’t tell her. 

It hurt a little that there was something else that they all had together that she wasn’t included in. There was still so many things about rich culture that she didn’t understand. But she couldn’t blame them for having secrets, not when she had such a big one herself. One they wouldn’t believe even if she could tell them. But it did hurt that they could tell each other but not her. Whatever it was. 

Saying goodbye that day had felt heavy. Painful. Like she was drowning all over again. Like she had a weight pressing in on her from all directions. It made her feel anxious and jumpy. She hoped that whatever it was that they could past this tension.

“Haruhi?” Her fathers voice broke through her train of thought.

“Sorry dad.” She tried to smile for him. 

“Trouble with the host club?” Her dad asked, not falling for it for even a second.

“No… well I guess. Tensions are just a bit high right now. And I think the finals are actually affecting them as well. It’s strange to think the school year is already almost over.” Haruhi sighed.

“You really love those boys don’t you.” Her father said a bit wistfully. 

“You know I can’t.” Haruhi snapped. “I can’t love them, even if it would make me so happy. Because each of them are so wonderful.”

Her father nodded and took another bite of his food. “Did you finish all of the studying you needed to do tonight?”

Haruhi knew her father was changing the subject to spare her feelings. But at this point she was fine with letting him. “Yeah, Hikaru and Kaoru actually got all the studying done that we needed for tomorrow done during lunch. They’re strangely efficient when they want to be. I’ve never felt more prepared.”

“That’s good, I know you haven’t been getting enough sleep from studying. You’ve been so tired.” Her father sighed.

“I have been really tired.” Haruhi agreed. “Physically, mentally, and emotionally. The last few weeks have been so hard.”

______________________________________________________

Haruhi was wearing a long flowing blue dress for a nightgown. It felt sort of poetic to her. She let a bit of light in through her curtains on her window. The moon was full and beautiful shining down from the sky. She sat in a full bathtub, fully clothed staring at it for a moment. The water brought a numbness that she had needed. The emotions of the world had been just too much for her today. She sighed, no more stalling. She grabbed two handles at the bottom of the tub and pulled herself under the water. She gripped the handles tightly to keep herself under the water no matter how much her body wanted her to float. To breath. The familiar pressure was only a dull ache in the back of her mind. Only a few minutes more and it would fade away.

Her lungs burned… desperate for air she couldn’t give them.

At one point it just became to much and her mouth opened of its own accord. Water rushed in and with it relief. The world faded away. And all that was left was darkness.

…

…

Awareness crashed into her all at once. She sat up and gasped air back into her lungs. The sun had already risen outside, but her clock said it was still fairly early. She rubbed her eyes and then inspected her body quickly. She was soaking wet of course but other then that she was perfectly clean, and the ache she had got in her shoulder yesterday from one of the twins pulling just a bit too hard was completely gone. She was fresh as new.

Haruhi leaned her back against the tub and sighed. 

For almost as long as she can remember this had been a fundamental truth of her life. 

In order to sleep, she had to die.

Or more specifically she had to stop breathing. Calling it death made it a bit complicated considering she would always wake up. And she still felt alive mostly. She needed to breath and eat, and she still felt pain. She lived and felt like a normal alive human, but in order to sleep her heart had to stop. She preferred drowning most, her body wouldn’t always heal while she was “sleeping” either wise. And she wouldn’t wake up feeling good or clean. It also was more difficult to wake up somehow from other methods of death. She wasn’t conscious during that part but it worried her father and made her start the day late, so she tried to avoid it.

She doesn’t fully remember the event that caused this to be a part of her life. She was very young at the time. But she did remember looking into bright green eyes, she remembered being scared and in a lot of pain, it was hard to breath. She had made them a promise, “I will wake up.” She had told them. She had begged them to trust her. He had called her human. And then the darkness had come. She was never the same again.


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru doesn’t like being the responsible twin, but sometimes he has to.

“So, I guess our first year is over. Only two to go.” The voice was soft and kind of sad. 

Hikaru looked up from the book he was reading in his little cranny of warmth. His twin looked much more sad then he right of being. “What are you being so glumly about brother. We did well on all our tests, we should stay in the A class. And so will Haruhi no doubt. Tamaki-senpai isn’t going to leave. And we even get to take cooler classes this next term.”

“But we aren’t going to tell her, are we?” Kaoru sighed.

“She wouldn’t believe us even if we did.” Hikaru replied.

Kaoru kicked his feet off the side of the bed, and huffed. He had heard that argument enough as it was. “She’s our best friend. She’s important. She’s not just any other human and it’s not fair that we can’t be our full selves around her. I… I love her. Even if she is human.”

“What brought about this change of heart? You were fine when we talked about it as a group a week ago.” Hikaru questioned.

“I impersonated you at the hang out today with Tamaki-sanpai and Kyouya-sanpai. Or I tried, Kyouya saw through me. He can tell too now. Said something about my voice being a bit higher and feeling more like winter or something. Weird witch stuff, I guess.” Kaoru said as he stared at the ceiling. “We’re becoming different people. Enough that people are finally noticing and Haruhi would be so happy. But I can’t tell her the biggest difference we have. I don’t think I can even tell her about Kyouya.”

“Kyouya can really tell too?” Hikaru asked.

“Maybe it was just a fluke. I don’t know. But… why can’t we tell Haruhi. Who cares if she’s human. Mori-sanpai is human and he’s fine. Him and Honey are great?” Kaoru argued.

“Mori-sanpai has known for most of his life. And Honey would never seriously hurt him, and would never let us do so either. He could probably beat us up despite the fact that we could lift a dozen of him with little effort. Haruhi isn’t like that.” Hikaru tried to explain. It was frustrating though, usually Kaoru was the one that thought this stuff through.

“We wouldn’t hurt Haruhi.” Kaoru argued.

“We could, without meaning to. Fae and Humans don’t mix well. We could start dancing and get her trapped in mindless dancing until it kills her. Or we could be in nature and forget that she isn’t as strong as us. Or one day we could just pull a little too hard and tear her arms. Or she could give us a promise that kills her. We could do so much bad.” Hikaru argued right back. 

Kaoru was silent. He had flinched while Hikaru had been speaking. His brother would never recover from the promise incident. It hadn’t really been his fault that the human who had given him a promise had died. They would have drowned in the fast running river either way. But his brother wouldn’t want to hear about that.

“Kyouya asked if I wanted to go somewhere sometime. I think he meant it in a date kind of way. But that doesn’t make any sense, right. Him and Tamaki-sanpai are a couple. He wouldn’t mess with that for me. He probably just wants to get more experience with us separately.” Kaoru said changing the subject. He wouldn’t push it. For now.

“Do you want him to be asking you on a date?”

“Maybe. I like the whole ice prince thing he’s got going on but we both know he couldn’t hurt a fly. And he’s strong person with a strong family. I think I could fall in love with him. If I wanted to.” Kaoru admitted.

“Do you want to?” 

“It doesn’t matter because he’s with Tamaki-sanpai.”

“I’m sorry brother.” Hikaru sighed.

And Hikaru was sorry, sorry that his brother was feeling this way. Sorry that he couldn’t do anything to stop Kaoru from overthinking these things. Sorry that even after all these years he could not trust them, Hikaru or Kaoru, with humans. Not really.


	3. Party Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru and Kaoru invite the whole club to heir birthday party. Haruhi learns a little about the situation.

Kyouya was smiling at him and he felt like a mess. He was supposed to be stronger than this. But Kaoru couldn’t help it. Kyouya was wearing a flower crown, and he was dancing beautifully and he was smiling at him. The sight was intoxicating. He let out a moan of frustration. 

Hikaru gave him a look that told him exactly how his twin felt about that.

“What is going on there?” Haruhi asked with a laugh. She was sitting at a table with them, as the others were dancing to the beautiful music.

“Kaoru has a crush.” Hikaru told her bluntly. “Kyouya’s going for the innocent look and it’s driving Kaoru crazy. They should dance already, they both want to.”

Haruhi nodded, even though she still looked very confused. “I don’t understand fully, but I will support whatever makes them both happy.”

“Kyouya is dating Tamaki.” Kaoru groaned hitting his head on the table.

“Tamaki is still in love with me. He may be oblivious, but I’m not. But say they are dating… why is Kyouya so obviously flirting with you if he’s taken?” Haruhi questioned.

Kaoru hit his head again with a groan. 

“Yeah, I’m not convinced either but Kaoru really believes it and won’t take any other answer.” Hikaru sighed.

“Kyouya’s been flirting with me too. Now that his fathers given approval of me.” Haruhi looked away. “I just doubt he’s in a serious relationship, if he is in one.”

Hikaru’s hands clenched under the table and he was filled with the same flaming anger that had consumed him during their summer vacation. Jealousy. Kaoru had called it. But he held his tongue, Kyouya was human, it. Made more sense for them to be together, even if Kyouya was a witch.

“Hey, Kyouya! Kaoru wants to dance with you.” Haruhi called over to the boy wearing a flower crown. Kyouya came over with a smile and stole Kaoru away. “Huh, Kyouya can tell the difference now, can’t he.”

“We wanted to tell you, but…”

“It has something to do with what you guys aren’t telling me.” Haruhi guessed.

Hikaru looked away, feeling guilty. “We want to tell you that too. But… we don’t want to lose you. And you would’ve believe us, even if you did understand.”

“I know how that feels.” Haruhi nodded, thinking of her own secret. “And I can acknowledge that you have a right to keep some things private. But please, whatever it is, don’t let it ruin our friendships. I care more about you guys then I have cared about anyone in a long time. I don’t want to lose this.”

Hikaru blinked and then stared at her, not sure what to say.

“I once had this friend. She only knew me, not Kaoru, he had a bad fever. I wasn’t even allowed in the room. We were little. And this girl, I loved her. We had this pretend wedding, but it wasn’t pretend, we were going to be together forever. One day we were playing, I took her to the water. I don’t remember if it was the beach or a river. But I got caught in the water, and she jumped in after me. It only got worse. I lived. She died.” Hikaru confessed. “That’s why we can’t tell you. I can’t let you be her. I can’t lose you like that.”

Haruhi reached up to wipe a tear off of her face, surprised to find it there.

“That’s a very sad story. I’m sorry that that happened to you. But I’m not that little girl. For one ting I can’t drown. Let’s just say I’m a very good swimmer. For another, there is more then you and me. There is a whole group of people looking out for me. You can keep your secrets, but don’t kill me before I’ve died. I’m still here, and I don’t plan to go anywhere.”

Hikaru nodded and tried to smile. 

“Now we’ve both gotten very sad for your birthday celebration. We should fix that right away.” Haruhi smiled, standing up and holding her hand out to the red head. “Will you dance with me?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Hikaru smiled back, taking her hand and standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions! I’ll be getting into the story with Honey and Mori next chapter.


	4. A Witches Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya wanted to protect his friend, because even when he was fighting his own best friend, she was there.  
He can't hurt her, he can't hurt anyone

Hikaru was frozen in place. “She’s dead.”

Kaoru screamed. “You killed her. You killed Haruhi. We’ll kill you for this!”

“Kaoru, we can’t kill him. We have to take him to the authorities. He’ll go on trial for murder. It’s what Haruhi would want.”

Kaoru collapsed to the ground sobbing, his arms folded tightly over his stomach.

+++

“Kyouya, I don’t know what you and Tamaki are fighting about. But just try to remember to keep a level head. You don’t want to hurt him by accident.” Haruhi’s voice told him over the phone.

Kyouya crushed the flower in his hand tightly in his fist. “If I hurt him, it won’t be an accident.” He all but growled.

“Senpai you don’t want to hurt your best friend.” Haruhi scolded him. And Kyouya froze.

Kyouya forgot sometimes that Haruhi didn’t know about his Witches Vow. She was the only one in the Host Club who didn’t know about it. It felt like she could see into his soul, examine every nook and cranny. It slipped his mind that there could be anything about him that she didn’t know. 

But Haruhi didn’t know about his vow. Otherwise she would know that no matter how mad he got, he couldn't hurt Tamaki. He can’t hurt anyone accidentally or on purpose without the pain hurting him twice as bad. She didn’t know that he was just saying that to make himself feel better.

Kyouya sighed. “He’s just so annoying.”

“Don’t worry, Senpai. In a few days this will all blow over. Just like it always does.” Haruhi assured him.

“What have I told you about calling me Senpai. We are friends.” Kyouya paused. “I would prefer if you just called me Kyouya.”

Kyouya could practically hear her smile. “I’m sorry, Kyouya. I’ll try to remember that. Just old habits I guess.”

“Well, I suppose the best course of action with Tamaki is to wait and see for now. It really was a pleasure speaking with you, but I’m afraid I have matters to attend to so I will have to cut our conversation short.” Kyouya said.

“Okay, that’s fine. See you at the host club tomorrow.” Haruhi yawned. “Oh, also, could you stop calling my dad. He seems to think I’m going to start jumping off of bridges for fun.”

“I make no such promises.” 

Haruhi sighed. “Well it was worth a shot. Have a great rest of your evening.”

Once the call was complete Kyouya was able to focus his full attention on his task. The spell was somewhat time sensitive so it was important that he finished his prep as quickly as possible. He ground the African Daisy he had been holding to a powder and added it to his bowl. That should be all the ingredients that he needed. 

Kyouya looked out the window at the clear full moon shining down on him. He hoped Tamaki was okay out there. Hopefully the numbing potion had made the turn less painful. If the idiot had even taken the potion. It would be just like him to not take it to prove some kind of point, even if it did cause him pain. He couldn’t even take being a werewolf seriously.

Kyouya’s clock dinged for the hour mark. It was 22 o’clock, time to start the protection spell.

Kyouya lit the candles and his bundles of sage, and began chanting.

Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Mori, even Tamaki. He wanted to protect them all. They were his family, his true family. This protection spell was for them. He could check on Tamaki in the morning.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation about the beginning of last chapter. Kyouya has a confession.

Kyouya could feel something warm and wet falling down his face as he held her body in his arms. He couldn’t tell if it was tears or the water that surrounded all of them. It had been so long since he had last allowed himself to cry. The water he floated in was much too warm, to comforting and welcoming to have caused such a cold cruel thing. How could something so warm have left her body so cold?

“Haruhi! Wake up! Dammit just wake up!” Tamaki yelled. “Kyouya do something!”

Hikaru reached out to her only to flinch back as if her skin had burned him. “No, she’s not… she can’t be… we were protecting her. We were… this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not again. Not her.”

“We have to get back to shore!” Kaoru called slightly panicked as his twin went completely limp and he had to catch him before he fell under the surface of the water. “It can’t be too late. There has to be something we can still do.”

Kyouya did not need the knowledge that Haruhi’s body wouldn’t float on it’s own in his head. But thankfully they were all able to get back to the shore relatively quickly. Kyouya set Haruhi down on the sand as gently as he could.

Kaoru dropped his brother a lot less gently, and crawled over to their female friend. The red haired boy put his hands on her chest over her heart. His eyes closed and his whole face scrunched up. Kyouya didn’t need to be able to see magic to know that Kaoru was pushing all the magic he had into her.

“Breath dammit!” He told her. “Just breath.”

But Kaoru’s Fae magic couldn’t bring back the dead. He couldn’t bring life to something that had none and they all knew it.

Kyouya mentally scanned every spell he knew, every spell he had even heard rumor of. A necromancy spell would kill him to cast, and even though he was completely willing… he had been forbidden from learning any since he was a child. He couldn’t even guess how to cast one. The only other option he could think of was to try and restart her heart, maybe a magical zap was all she would need.

Kyouya should have known that it would do nothing.

“Maybe if you turned her…” Kyouya tried. “Vampire, Werewolf, either one the super healing would save her.” 

Honey shook his head with tears in her eyes, “I would need verbal consent to turn her into a vampire. My bite wouldn’t do anything but give me her blood.”

Tamaki blinked, then blinked again. “It’s not a full moon, I can’t. I can’t turn anyone.”

“No,” Kyouya knew that it was definitely tears running down his face now. He didn’t care. He pushed Kaoru aside and started CPR.

There was no saving Haruhi Fujioka, she was dead.

+++

Kyouya woke with a gasp. Shooting up in his bed, his breathing coming out uneven. He touched his cheek to find he had been crying in his sleep. But it was all just a dream. Everything had just been a dream. Just a horrible vivid dream.

He pulled his phone out anyway.

“Kyouya? It’s 3 am.” Tamaki’s voice greeted him.

“I need you to tell me that Haruhi is alive.” Kyouya said. “We didn’t all watch her hit her head drown in the ocean. It was just a dream right?”

Tamaki hummed. “It was just a dream, Kyouya. We haven’t been to the ocean in months and we saw Haruhi alive and well yesterday evening. Do you need to call her to make sure?”

“No, I tried that a few nights ago. She won’t answer. Her father said that once she’s asleep nothing will wake her up until she wants to wake up.” Kyouya said, his breathing was starting to calm.

“It’s been happening a lot the last two weeks, almost every night. Is this about the club wanting to tell her our secret?” Tamaki asked his best friend.

“No, I’m not as scared about her getting hurt because she knows as the rest of you seem to be.” Kyouya shook his head, even though he knew the blonde couldn’t see him. “I think it’s something else.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with her, Tamaki.” Kyouya admitted in a whisper.

“Oh…” Tamaki paused. “I thought you were in love with Kaoru.” 

“I think I’m in love with him too.” Kyouya explained. He could feel the force in his friends words, that Tamaki was struggling with this but pushing through for him. Kyouya felt a bit honored at even the idea.

“I see,” Tamaki said. “And you're scared because Haruhi is less durable than Kaoru and sometimes forgets about her own safety.”

“That’s what I’m thinking, or at least I really hope that’s the reason for these dreams.” Kyouya said.

“What do you mean?”

“If a witch is about to suffer a huge trauma, sometimes their magic will respond by giving them visions. A double edged sword, it often becomes a self fulfilling prophecy.” Kyouya explained.

“By resisting the vision, you actually cause it to happen.” Tamaki said.

“Yes.

“It’s not a vision, you’re just scared because you’re in love with her.” Tamaki told him with a firm tone.

“Sorry for waking you.” Kyouya said. “I’m okay now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave me a review or give suggestions. If you have any questions I’m happy to answer those as well.  
-FangirlKing


End file.
